robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Style Guide/Newcomer-Veteran Distinction
This distinction is only to be made on pages making up a domestic championship (the UK, US or Dutch Championship). A robot is deemed to be a newcomer when the team behind it are entering a domestic Championship for the first time. *Appearances in Robot Wars Extreme, side competitions including World Championships, or non-canon Live Event UK Championships do not prevent a robot being acknowledged as a newcomer. *If a “splinter team” enters Robot Wars with a new robot (i.e. a roboteer leaves one team to enter their own robot) they are deemed newcomers. **See, for example, Evil Weevil, Infernal Contraption, PP3D, Apex and Jellyfish. *If a robot changes hands to a new team and has undergone significant rebranding, including but not limited to the changing of a robot’s name, the robot is deemed a newcomer. **Robots such as TMHWK, Rusty and Apollo have evolved from previous machines to the extent that they are no longer connected fully to those previously appearing machines Tomahawk, Ceros and Kronic the Wedgehog. *If a robot has team members who have fought in previous wars with other robots (including as captains) but the robot’s captain has not appeared previously on Robot Wars, the robot is deemed a newcomer. **Carbide, therefore, would be deemed a newcomer in Series 8, despite team member Sam Smith appearing with Tiberius in Series 4-7. **Although Cherub is the second entry from Team Saint, team captain Sarah had never competed on Robot Wars while the previous captain Craig Colliass was absent, so it is considered a newcomer. *If a team is entering multiple robots in the team’s debut series, all are considered newcomers as the broadcast does not necessarily play in the order of filming. **For example, Diskotek would not be considered a veteran in Heat F just because Propeller-Head fought in Heat D. *If outside Robot Wars a robot belongs to a veteran team but is entered by newcomers, but the robot has never appeared on TV with connections to that veteran team, the robot is deemed a newcomer. **Meggamouse is known to belong to Team Outlaw, but is not entered by any team members from Mighty Mouse, Velocirippa or Ironside3. **Mad Cow Bot was a new robot not connected to Mad Cow (as that machine was converted into Psycho Chicken) and entered by a new team. As such, despite being built by that team, the robot is a canon newcomer. A robot is deemed a veteran when it is not deemed to be a newcomer. *Robots that have changed hands to new teams are considered veterans if that new team has appeared in previous UK Championships. **For example, Dantomkia is considered a veteran in Series 8 because Trax appeared in The Seventh Wars. It is unnecessary to consider whether it is a veteran robot. *Robots that have changed hands to new teams that have not yet made their appearance in a domestic championship are deemed to be veterans if there have been no significant rebranding of the robot. **UFO appeared in Series 7 with a new team, but under the same name and also the same team name. It is therefore deemed a veteran. **If Prizephita and Dantomkia had appeared in Series 8 and 9 respectively with the exact name of their predecessors and no significant attempt to distinguish the robot as a new identity, they would be considered veterans despite having no team members appear previously *Where teams collaborate on a new robot and all team members have previous experience, the new robot is considered a veteran. **√3 would be classified as a veteran.